1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a unique apparatus for orienting lids other objects having two discrete sides whereby the sides may be oriented into the same direction. More particularly, it is concerned with an orienting apparatus having a plurality of belts which enable the lids to be presented in a first angle of inclination prior to application of a shifting force such as an air jet to shift misoriented lids to an alternate inclination and thereafter all deliver the lids to a discharge end in a substantially flat, common orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacturing of a variety of injection-molded synthetic resin articles, such as thin plastic packaging operation for ultimate delivery to the consumer. During this operation it is essential that the lids be provided in a common orientation for purposes of counting and effective packaging.
Various methods of separating and individually delivering molded plastic lids have been devised over the years; such as machines operating on a centrifugal force basis and various other mechanical devices. Many of these devices have been fully satisfactory and functioning to separate a group of lids which are in a scrambled or stacked relationship in order to deliver them in an oriented condition and deposit them on a stacking unit. One such device which has proved capable for efficient and effective handling of these article is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,338. Unfortunately, ever-increasing production volumes have led to a need for a device which can handle an even greater volume of lids and orient them into a common direction.